


Extracurricular Activities: Revisited

by growntiredofthisbody



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cheerleader Uniform, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Roleplay, just some guys having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growntiredofthisbody/pseuds/growntiredofthisbody
Summary: In the middle of a Dreamatorium session, Troy finds Abed's old cheerleading uniform.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170





	Extracurricular Activities: Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> i can explain. Let Me Explain.

“Looks like we saved the day again, Inspector!” Troy grinned, returning his quantum laser to weapon storage. “Say, what are you doing after this?”

“Me?” Abed raised an eyebrow in the classic Inspector fashion before storing his own weapon. “I thought I might head home for a nice cup of tea. Care to join me?”

Following the script he had seen dozens of times, Troy raised his hand to pat Abed’s shoulder. “Any time, Inspector. Any time.”

“Don’t you mean… any space?” The episode was finished, and Abed’s expression and posture immediately reverted to normal. “That was fun.”

“Yeah, that’s one of my favourite episodes!” They both took off their costumes, and Troy handed his to Abed to put away. He didn’t hate it when people messed around with the costume closet, but he didn’t particularly _like_ it either, and that kind of thing was still important to Troy. Living together was meant to be fun, not just tolerable.

“I know. Want to play something else?” The costume closet was in their own room, since the Dreamatorium’s engine took up too much space to store clothes in there too. “We’ve got enough time for two more episodes, or half a movie.”

“Huh, half a movie…” Troy watched Abed put the costumes away, and start searching through the others. He had seen most of them before, but a few were unfamiliar, which wasn’t surprising because he really liked making new ones- “Wait a second.”

He didn’t realise he had spoken out loud until Abed turned around to look at him. “You thought of something?”

“No, I…” He blinked a few times. Maybe he had imagined it? He wasn’t sure why he would imagine something like that, though. “Behind your Indiana Jones outfit, what was that?”

“Oh.” Abed pulled a handful of coat hangers aside, revealing the outfit in question. “My cheerleading uniform. It must have gotten mixed up with the costumes when we moved in.”

“Yours? Like, you wear it?” Not for the first time that week, or even that day, Troy cursed his lack of brain-to-mouth filter. He really couldn’t help it- thoughts just slipped down there, like a kid on a really fun waterslide. “Not that it matters, really! I’m not even thinking about it!”

Abed hummed, in the tone he used when he knew someone was lying but didn’t want to call them on it. “Not recently. I was on the team in high school. Actually, I was a reserve member, but the head cheerleader broke her ankle the day before the national championship. I had to perform the classic eleventh-hour rescue and take her spot to save the team.”

“Awesome.” Troy didn’t know much about cheerleading as a sport, but he could respect a last-minute rescue of a team. “Did you win?”

“No. My heel stretches were mediocre at best.” Abed shrugged. “But I kept the outfit as a valuable reminder of the power of teamwork and friendship.” He reached out, running a gentle hand over the skirt’s pleats. “I wonder if it still fits.”

“I wonder too!” Troy added, a little too loud. “Uh, maybe I’ll try on my letterman jacket.” Thankfully, that was in their “actual clothes” wardrobe, on the opposite side of the room from the costumes. Heading over there gave him a moment to think.

What was the deal with him and Abed’s cheerleading uniform? It had taken long enough to admit to himself that he hadn’t actually been attracted to any of the cheerleaders that had liked him in high school, and just as long to realise that loving someone with his whole heart and wanting to be an indivisible pair with them for the rest of time was what attraction was _really_ about, even if it was about another guy. That was supposed to be it, the confusion was meant to be over.

As much as he tried not to think about it, he had fallen into the classic pitfall: the more he tried not to think about something, the more he was actually thinking about it. His cheeks were getting warm, probably from the massive amount of exertion he was putting his brain through.

He found the jacket, and welcomed the opportunity to direct his attention towards it. Sure, it was a symbol of all the time he spent living a lie and being a massive jerk for the temporary respect of people whose names he couldn’t even remember anymore… but it was a pretty cool jacket. He shrugged it on, finding that it was a little stiff, but still a perfect fit.

Thinking about the jacket had worked a little _too_ well at keeping Abed and cheerleading uniforms out of his mind, and he wasn’t prepared at all to see what he saw when he turned around.

“It’s a little tighter than it used to be.” Abed was looking down at his legs, or maybe the skirt that left very little of them to the imagination. Just above that, the outfit hugged his waist and sides, showing off all the sharp lines and gentle curves that had derailed so many of Troy’s trains of thought that they were probably the nation’s biggest threat to railroad security. That was, if trains of thought ran on real railroads, which to Troy’s unending disappointment, they didn’t.

He didn’t dwell on it for any longer, because right above Abed’s sides, the outfit was just as tight across his chest. How did someone who barely worked out have all those muscles? It was unfair, except for when he got to touch them. That made it okay.

Troy might have been able to stare at Abed’s body forever, if he didn’t have a face that was just as captivating. At that moment, his eyes were a bit wider than usual, and fixed on Troy with a hint of anticipation.

Usually, when Abed wanted something from Troy, he just said so. They were both prone to misunderstanding things, and neither of them wanted to put their relationship at risk over a stupid miscommunication that could be easily fixed by just being honest with each other (Abed had given a very passionate speech on what terrible writing it was). So if he was holding back, it was probably because he was planning something.

Whatever it was, Troy couldn’t wait.

“Dreamatorium?” He pointed in its general direction, and Abed nodded. He was the first to walk out of the room, leaving Troy to admire how the little skirt swished around, occasionally offering glimpses of Abed’s upper thighs. Why wasn’t this outfit a mandatory community college uniform? But only for Abed, and nobody else?

Before he could completely lose his composure, he followed Abed into the Dreamatorium. He closed the door behind him, and the room suddenly seemed a lot smaller than the standard-bedroom size that it was.

“So here we are,” Abed muttered, still watching Troy with the same expression. “This is a new game. What are the rules?”

“The rules…” Not all of their games were re-enactments of TV or movies, though most were. Sometimes they played out real-life events, or even made up totally new scenarios. “I guess it’s like… us, but if we met in high school. And we’re dressed like this.”

Abed nodded. “Interesting. You’re starting, then?”

“Right.” Even as he said that, Troy hoped he wasn’t biting off more than he could chew. It was taking a significantly-above-average amount of effort to remain aware that they were even having a conversation, let alone actually think about what to say. “Let me just…” He took a step back, hoping it might reduce the power of distraction that Abed’s outfit held. It didn’t.

He would just have to power through. Putting on his best tough-guy scowl, he strode forward again. “Hey, nerd. What’re you wearing that for, huh?”

Abed shot him a quick look, one that he recognised as meaning _“You’re overacting”._ What Troy wasn’t sure if he could communicate back was _“I know, but I have to, because if I be realistically mean to you then I’m going to feel terrible forever. FOREVER.”_

Whether he got the message or not, Abed moved on quickly. He assumed his own character- quiet and avoiding eye contact, giving the impression of someone much smaller than his actual (considerable) height. “I’m just on my way to practice. That’s all.”

“Oh, yeah? Practicing for what?” He was checking all his memories, and _wow,_ he really couldn’t think of a lot of high-school-era insults that weren’t homophobic in some way. Maybe it actually wasn’t so surprising that it took so long to realise he was gay. “Practicing to look like a big huge idiot?” That was weak, and he knew it, so he supplemented it by taking hold of Abed’s arms and gently pushing him towards the wall. “That’s me shoving you against a locker,” he whispered.

“Got it,” Abed whispered back, and obligingly sprawled himself against the wall in a very convincing imitation of having been slammed against it. Breathing heavily, he glanced up at Troy’s eyes, showing him just a glimpse of the intensity he took on when he got deeply into character. “Come on, this is clichéd even for a star quarterback,” he pleaded. “Don’t you want to try being a three-dimensional character?”

“No one calls me two-dimensional!” Troy paused. “Okay, that’s probably where I’d punch you or something.”

“Then do it.”

Troy wondered for a second if Abed was joking, but his expression was still completely serious. Sure, it wasn’t uncommon for him to get this deep into character, but that was different. It was fine for the Joker to punch Batman, or for Darth Vader to punch Luke Skywalker, or for the aliens to punch Ellen Ripley, because none of that was Troy punching Abed.

“Come on,” Abed prompted. “I’m already starting to remember that you’re not really a bully.”

He clearly wasn’t going to budge. But that didn’t mean Troy had to actually hit him. He raised his fist, intending to do no more than stroke Abed’s cheek with it.

He didn’t get the chance.

As soon as he formed a fist, Abed grabbed it, twisting his wrist until a sharp pain burst forth. While he was preoccupied with that, Abed’s other hand grabbed his hair, and one of his legs swept both of Troy’s feet from under him. By the time the initial flare of pain died down, he was already on his knees, head forcibly tilted upward to look directly at Abed.

“What the hell,” Troy wondered, the words coming out more as an exhale than as speech. “That’s what you did when guys messed with you?”

“No,” Abed admitted, maintaining his grip on Troy. “But it’s time the genre saw some subversion, isn’t it?”

His dick definitely agreed, though he knew better than to say something like that. Abed wanted serious narrative discussion, and seemed to be totally oblivious of the effect he was having on Troy. “Uh… yeah, definitely.”

“Cool.” Abed shifted a little, just enough for his skirt to recapture Troy’s attention. It was right in front of his face, and that realisation made him a little lightheaded. “Is this a good time to mention that this was all a setup to get you to suck me off?”

Troy’s breath caught, loudly enough that Abed definitely heard it. No matter how many times it happened, it still shocked him when Abed just _said_ things like that, so easily. It would have taken Troy at least half a minute of stuttering and blushing to get to the same point, and by the time he could spit it out, Abed had usually guessed it already.

“You don’t have to,” Abed continued, watching Troy intently. “But it’s always been one of my fantasies. And I don’t think asking anyone at actual high school would have gone over well.”

_Probably not,_ Troy agreed, but the words didn’t quite make it out of his mouth.

Speaking of his mouth, Abed reached down and placed a finger on the corner of his lower lip. “You haven’t said anything since I brought it up. Do you want to suck my dick? We can do something else if you’d rather not.”

Troy did want to, but _fuck,_ Abed wasn’t making it at all easy for him to catch his breath. Usually when they gave each other blowjobs, it was in a totally different position, and being on his knees while Abed towered over him was making his head spin in a weird and exciting way.

Aware that he was about to miss his chance, he took one deep breath, pulling together his fragmented concentration just enough to focus on speaking. “Yeah, Abed, I want to do that. Like, right now.”

“Right now. Got it.” He took hold of his skirt’s waistband to pull it down. He didn’t get very far before Troy stopped him.

“Leave it on.” 

Abed’s eyebrows lifted, but he nodded, pulled the skirt up, and placed his hands back on Troy’s head. “I’m wearing shorts underneath. You’ll probably want to get rid of those.”

He definitely did. Moving slowly and making sure Abed could see what he was doing, Troy reached up the skirt until he found the shorts. “Damn, these are tight,” he said quietly. They might as well have been painted on, that was how little they concealed.

“They weren’t easy to get on,” Abed commented. His voice remained steady even when Troy’s fingers brushed over the growing bulge in his shorts, though his eyelids did flutter for a brief moment. “You should take them off right now.”

Troy couldn’t agree more. Pushing his fingers below the waistband, he managed to peel the shorts away and throw them aside. Without them in the way, he could see that Abed was already almost completely hard, and there wouldn’t be an “almost” in that sentence for much longer.

Troy lifted the skirt and leaned forward, and was immediately rewarded by the sensation of Abed’s grip on his hair tightening. Actually getting his tongue out and licking at the tip got him a quick, sharp pull, and such a beautiful gasp that he wanted to hear it over and over.

“Keep going,” Abed urged him whenever he didn’t move for a few seconds. A short sentence, but in such an alluring tone of voice that he could have been asking Troy to jump off a cliff, and he would have done it without question. He was lucky that Abed only used it at times like this, he decided as he took in as much of him as he could at once.

He had to breathe very carefully through his nose, but it was worth it to hear the sounds Abed made when his dick was halfway down Troy’s throat. Troy was definitely making a few noises of his own, even if they were so muffled that he barely heard them.

That was the point when Troy realised he had to make a decision. He was good at blowjobs- or at the very least, he was good at pleasing Abed specifically. If he continued as things were, the two of them would definitely have a good time.

But what if they could have a _great_ time?

He wasn’t like Abed, who could imagine every possible outcome to a scenario in a matter of seconds, but he could construct a plan that he was sure Abed would like the idea of. All that was left to be seen was whether it would actually work, which he could only find out by actually trying it.

After giving a particularly strong suck, which he knew would pull a gasp from Abed’s mouth, he carefully pulled off. “Quiet,” he whispered, staring up with his most convincing expression of alarm. “We’re in the middle of the hallway, what if someone hears us?”

Abed caught on right away, just as Troy thought he would. Even in the middle of being sucked off, it was nearly impossible for him to resist a good roleplay element.

Of course, that didn’t mean he was going to abandon what was already in progress. “What’s wrong?” His voice was suddenly light and teasing, his hands giving Troy’s hair a few gentle tugs. “The star quarterback doesn’t want all the attention on him? That’s a shame, I think you look better here than on the field…”

Before he could catch himself, Troy let out a whine, which seemed to encourage Abed even further. “That’s a nice sound. I’ll remember it next time you put me in a locker… unless that never happens again? I mean, you probably don’t want anyone else hearing about this, right?”

Troy shifted as much as he could while remaining on his knees. He was _painfully_ hard, which did a lot to enhance the humiliation he was pretending to feel. “Anything… I’ll do anything for you if you don’t tell anyone.”

“Anything.” That made Abed’s smile a lot wider. “First of all, you can get back to what you were doing, and let me do the talking.”

He didn’t have to tell Troy twice. Once he was back into a pattern, Abed continued, though his voice wasn’t quite as steady. “You won’t mess with me any more… ah, and we’re definitely doing this again. A lot. Maybe in some more interesting places…”

He continued, and Troy made sure to pleadingly stare up at him at the right moments. It wasn’t hard to understand where any of this was coming from- after an undoubtedly miserable high school experience, it was Abed’s way of tasting the power that had never been his. Meanwhile, Troy was just having a lot of fun.

Troy had no idea how much time had passed, but Abed’s gentle thrusts into his mouth were starting to get a lot rougher. He held less back each time, though it was still nothing Troy couldn’t take. They knew each other well enough not to cross those lines, sometimes working so perfectly in sync that they were practically one person. Well, one person who could do some _incredible_ things to themself.

His mouth was getting tired, but he knew the end was near, so he didn’t stop. Abed cried out, longer and louder than any other sound he had made, and grabbed at Troy’s head as he came. Knowing exactly when it would happen, Troy swallowed with little difficulty, sucking slowly and gently as Abed came down from the peak of pleasure.

Abed’s hands were still in Troy’s hair, but they quickly lost their grip, instead just stroking the top of his head. Even as he pulled back, Troy could feel Abed’s body relax against the wall, taking in breath through long, quiet gasps.

Given a moment for his head to clear, Troy found himself paying more attention to his own arousal. He wasn’t as hard as when they had both been talking, but it was still enough to be a distraction.

“Troy,” Abed said, voice already almost back to normal. Troy still had no idea how he did that. “That was the most incredible experience I’ve ever had. Where did all that come from?”

He let out a quick, nervous laugh. Surely Abed knew that he wasn’t exactly in a position to be able to answer questions, especially when he was being gazed down at with sincere admiration. “You look… _really_ good in that outfit.”

That made Abed smile, and Troy’s heart leapt. As did something else. “Maybe there’s more magic in it than just teamwork.” He patted at the skirt, no longer lifted.

“No way. You’re the magic one.” Troy wished it was possible to smile any more than he already was. Maybe he needed a second mouth, just for smiling at Abed. Then he could even smile while eating, and talking, and… he suddenly squeaked as a warm pressure settled over his clothed erection. Apparently while he was distracted by smiling, and thinking about smiling, Abed had reached down and put his hand there.

“I never made that sound, okay?” Abed nodded, and Troy responded by pulling down his pants and underwear. As soon as he could, Abed wrapped his hand around Troy’s dick, keeping a soft grip in the exact way he liked.

It occurred to him at one moment that they would have to clean the Dreamatorium if he came in it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, and it didn’t seem like Abed could either. They just stayed where they were, only breaking eye contact when Troy was so overcome by both pleasure and love that he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

When they couldn’t communicate by looking at each other, Abed switched over to leaving soft kisses on his cheeks and lips, with barely any interruption in his strokes. Which was good, because Troy might have started crying if he stopped at that point.

“You’re amazing,” Abed whispered in his ear, and Troy swore that pure _electricity_ ran through his veins for a second. That was right, he had told Abed about what praise did to him at moments like this. Even if he hadn’t, it wasn’t like he hid it well. Or at all.

“Abed, don’t stop,” Troy urged in between two moans. He was so close, it wouldn’t take much longer at all…

“Why would I stop?” He couldn’t see it, but Troy could imagine the expression Abed would be wearing- his most confident smile, the one he used when a scenario needed him to take charge of something. “I want you to know I love you, and there’s no one I would rather be doing this with.”

With words like that in his ear, and kisses on his lips, and a steady and attentive hand on all the most sensitive places on his dick, it was practically a miracle that he had lasted for as long as he had. He never had anything to worry about while in Abed’s hands, he thought as it all combined to absolute perfection, and his release came right as Abed kissed him again.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes. Troy caught his breath, and appreciated not having to think about anything except for how good it had all felt. Once his loud, heavy breaths started falling into a quieter pattern, Abed offered a hand to help him up.

“Thanks.”

“For helping you up? Or for…” Abed made a vague gesture. “All of that.”

“Uh, all of it. And more. Everything.” Troy’s pants were still halfway down. It didn’t stop him from wanting to be sweet. “You didn’t think I was a weirdo for thinking you’re hot in a skirt, for starters?”

“Why would I? I am.” They laughed together, still holding hands as they left the Dreamatorium.

* * *

Of course, they went back and cleaned everything up. They might not have been the best at cleaning, but keeping the Dreamatorium in perfect condition was absolutely essential.

They had showered, their clothes were changed, the floor was clean… there was only one thing left. The cheerleading uniform and letterman jacket were laid out on the bed, having just been washed and dried.

A quick look, exchanged between the two of them, was all they needed.

Both outfits looked perfect in the costume closet, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the trobed server you all know how to party


End file.
